De vuelta a Mystic Falls
by lunni
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo esperando, hoy por fin era el ansiado día en el que después de tanto vería a mis mejores amigos, mis amigos de la infancia. Hoy después de tanto tiempo por fin volvía a Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

Después de tanto tiempo esperando, hoy por fin era el ansiado día en el que después de tanto vería a mis mejores amigos, mis amigos de la infancia. Hoy después de tanto tiempo por fin volvía a Mystic Falls.

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo esperando, hoy por fin era el ansiado día en el que después de tanto vería a mis mejores amigos, mis amigos de la infancia. Hoy después de tanto tiempo por fin volvía a Mystic Falls.

Esperaba con ansía volver a mi ciudad natal, pero por un lado no quería dejar Nashville, me encantaba la ciudad en la que vivía, adoraba esa ciudad, pero echaba de menos a mis amigos, el olor que sale todas las mañanas de la panadería de la señora Smith, el ir un sábado por la mañana de compras con mis mejores amigas y no volver hasta el lunes a casa porque nos íbamos a casa de Elena y de allí nos íbamos a clase, me encantaba ir al bosque de acampada con Elena, Bonnie, Matt y en ocasiones con Tyler.

Pero de todo eso ya hace mucho tiempo, hace mucho tiempo que la vida de todos mis amigos y prácticamente todos los habitantes de Mystic Falls cambió por completo. Bonnie, Bonnie descubrió que era una bruja, su abuela no estaba tan loca como pensaba la mayoría del pueblo menos Bonnie, Elena y yo, para nosotras era la abuela Sheila, la abuela que nos contaba historias antes de ir a dormir, la abuela que nos preparaba galletas y dulces los fines de semana de verano, la abuela que murió al poco tiempo de que Bonnie descubriera su herencia mágica, la abuela a la que todas echamos de menos aunque ninguna lo diga, Elena después de perder a sus padres pierde a su tía, que más que una tía para todas era una hermana mayor, pierde a Alaric, nuestro querido profesor y amigo, murió ella misma para volver como vampiro para salvar a Matt, pierde a Jeremy, Matt pierde a Vicky, su hermana, Tyler pierde a su padre, a su tío Mason, descubre que es un hombre lobo, pierde a su madre, yo me convertí en vampiro gracias a Katherine y perdí a mi padre Eso fue en un principio, ahora las cosas son aún más difíciles y complicadas, ¿es eso posible?, Elena apago su humanidad después de la muerte de Jeremy gracias a un acertado y magnífico consejo de Damon, nótese mi ironía, ahora es mucho peor que Katherine, Katherine parece la hermana buena en comparación a quién se ha convertido Elena, a Bonnie casi la perdemos por usar la magia negra, Stefan no pudo soportar ver en lo que se convirtió Elena, incluso Damon quería que volviese la antigua Elena, la que se preocupaba por todos. Y yo, yo me enamore como nunca después de que Tyler tuviera que irse para huir de Klaus, en menos de un año el único contacto que tuve con él fue una carta que me envió diciendome que lo mejor era que no siguieramos juntos, que él nunca podría volver a Mystic Falls, en un principio lo odie con todas mis fuerzas, por abandonarme y dejarme sola después de todo lo que habíamos pasado para estar juntos, pero ahora si soy sincera me alegro, me alegro de que hiciera lo que hizo, me alegro de que me dejara, si no me hubiera dejado nunca me habría enamorado de quien nunca pensaba enamorarme, nunca me habría enamorado de Klaus.

Y ahora es por culpa de Klaus que haya estado tanto tiempo fuera de Mystic Falls, no podía seguir más en esa ciudad, no después de que él también se fuera. Lo único que sé es que se fue a seguir a una bruja pero no sé más. En estos años que pasé de viaje fuera de Mystic Falls los pase con Rebekah pero no me dijo nada, hay que decir que Rebekah no es como pensábamos todos, lo único era que nunca había tenido amigos de verdad y el tener como hermanos a los vampiros originales y haber estado metida dentro de un ataúd desde hace más de 40 años tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Ahora volvía con Rebekah a Mystic Falls, después de cuatro años fuera, todo el mundo piensa que me fui para estudiar en la universidad de California, pero no es así, me fui porque no podía estar en una ciudad en donde he sufrido tanto y en la que todo o casi todo me recordaba a Klaus, la ciudad que me recuerda los planes iniciales que tenía con Elena, Damon, Bonnie y Stefan de matarle, la ciudad que me recuerda la batalla que libramos contra Silas, batalla que ganamos y en la que éramos aliados, la ciudad que me recuerda cuando me enamore sin darme cuenta, la ciudad en la que se fue.

* * *

¿Qué os parece el fic?, ¿se merece que lo continue? =D


	2. Llegada a Mystic Falls

Gracias a todos por vuestro reviews, poner mi historia en favoritos... =D Me alegro de que os gustara el primer cap. y espero que el este cap. os guste ;)

* * *

Capítulo 2: Llegada a Mystic Falls

A pesar de que en un par de horas estaré por fin de vuelta a mi hogar no puedo ni consigo quitarme esta sensación de no saber si estoy haciendo lo correcto, cuando me fui no acabamos todos lo que se puede decir de buenas formas, y prácticamente todo fue por culpa de Elena, nos consiguió poner a todos contra todos pero por suerte solo duró un par de meses, en nada volví a ver a Stefan y desde entonces siempre venía a mi casa, en ocasiones he pensado que solo venía a ver a Rebekah porque ellos se llevan extrañamente bien, él es el único, a parte de Rebekah, que sabe porque me fui de Mystic Falls. Con Bonnie siempre mantuve el contacto y ella sabe algo de porque me fui, solo la dije que me fui porque todo me recordaba a él y ya no lo podía aguantar más, pero creo que piensa que yo me refería a Tyler, nunca a Klaus, con Damon y Matt pasó algo parecido que con Bonnie, les conté cosas pero nunca más que a Bonnie, los tres sabían lo mismo y respecto a Elena, ella al final volvió a encender su humanidad, volvió a ser la misma Elena Gilbert que era, seguía siendo vampiro pero era la misma de antes, también descubrimos que no sólo volvió a ser la de antes, sino que también desapareció el vínculo que tenía con Damon aunque como si nada, porque Elena acabó eligiendo a Damon por encima de Stefan, y para ser honesta, me alegro de que no eligiera a Stefan, ella ahora es feliz con Damon, le ha hecho cambiar y Stefan creo que no podía estar mejor, cada vez que le veo le noto más cerca de Rebekah y me alegro por parte de ambos.

-Care, ¿estás bien?,¿estás muy callada?- me dice Bekah sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí Bekah, estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, de verdad, estoy bien, quiero ver ya a todos - la respondo con una sonrisa.

-Sí tú lo dices, pero que conste que creo que te pasa algo, es muy raro que en todo el viaje, tú, Caroline Forbes, no hayas dicho nada. Vale que el viaje no es muy largo y en un avión no ocurre nada para que de mucho tema de conversación, pero aún así para ser tú, estas muy callada, preocupantemente callada diría yo- no esperaba que Rebekah, la vampira original, me conociera tanto, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba, es entendible después de estos cuatro años, pero aún así, pero sinceramente me alegra saber que me conoce tanto.

-¡Oye!, ¡que tampoco soy tan cotorra como dices!- la digo riéndome y haciendo que ella se ría conmigo.

-Jajajaja, lo que tú digas Care, ninguna de las dos hablamos en exceso. ¿Sabes que puede que mi hermano vaya una temporada a Mystic Falls?-¡¿Hermano?! ¿Qué hermano?- Me refiero a Elijah - me responde después de ver seguramente la cara de idiota que debo de haber puesto.

-¿Va a venir Elijah?

-Sí, le dije que veníamos a Mystic Falls y como hace tiempo que no viene a vernos y quiere saber como estamos de primera mano, ya le conoces, ha dicho que aprovecha y va él también a Mystic Falls, que hace mucho tiempo que no va.

-Eso es estupendo, ¿no crees? - la respondo sonriendo porque Elijah siempre me ha caido bien, a sido muy amable conmigo, siempre le he tenido para contarle todo y tener su consejo, y me ha ayudado mucho, a mí y a Bekah. A parte de Stefan y obviamente Bekah, Elijah es de los pocos que saben el verdadero motivo de mi huida de la ciudad, de los pocos que saben de mi estúpido enamoramiento.

Después de esa corta conversación, concretamente cinco minutos después, llegamos al aeropuerto de Mystic Falls.

Cuando nos bajamos del avión y vamos de camino a buscar un taxi nos encontramos en mitad del aeropuerto que viene corriendo y saltando Bonnie acompañada a un ritmo más normal de Matt y Stefan. Parece que Damon y Elena no han vuelto de Europa, aunque es raro que llegue yo primera antes que ellos, que siempre se adelantan.

-¡Caroline!¡Rebekah!- nos grita Bonnie muy feliz de vernos.

-¡Bonnie!-Grito antes de que prácticamente salte sobre nosotras.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, Care - me dice Bonnie mientras me abraza.

-Yo a ti también Bon.

-Y a ti también se te ha echado de menos - dice Bonnie a Bekah con una sonrisa mientras pasa su abrazo a ella.

-Lo mismo digo Bonnie - quien nos hubiera dicho hace 5 años que ahora Bonnie Bennett y Rebekah Mikaelson se estarían dando un abrazo y diciendo que se han echado de menos.

-Hola chicas - nos dicen Stefan y Matt antes de que las dos saltemos a abrazarlos.

-¿Aún no han llegado Damon y Elena? - les pregunto.

-No, Damon ha llamado y ha dicho que mañana vienen, que han tenido un problema con los billetes - me contesta Stefan, me alegra mucho saber que no siente rencor por que Elena eligiera a su hermano.

-¿Por qué no vamos ya para casa y de camino cogemos algunas pizzas o algo para cenar? - propone Bonnie, a lo que todos decimos que sí y nos marchamos muy felices, sonriendo y riendo.

De lo felices y alegres que estábamos todos por vernos otra vez ninguno nos dimos cuenta de la persona que nos estaba observando desde una cierta distancia, la distancia justa para oírnos y vernos pero también la distancia necesaria para que ninguno de nosotros lo viéramos.

El camino a la casa de los Salvatore se hizo bastante rápido, y en nada ya estábamos los cinco peleandonos por el último trozo de pizza hasta que de repente suena el timbre de la puerta, que al abrirla nos encontramos con Damon y Elena.

-¡Elena!¡Damon! - gritamos Bonnie y yo mientras vamos corriendo hacia ellos y los recibimos con un gran abrazo.

-Ya era hora de que llegarais, entre unos y otros llevamos esperando todo el día - dice Matt.

-Que se le va a hacer, lo bueno se hace esperar, ¿no lo sabías?- dice irónicamente Damon, con lo que nosotros llamamos, el típico humor Damon.

-Claro que sí, lo que tú digas - responde Matt - pero por llegar tarde Elena y tú os habéis quedado sin pizza.

Después de que Matt diga eso todos estallamos en carcajadas, porque es algo que nunca nos imaginamos que Matt diría a Damon, ¿a Stefan? vale, es imaginable, ¿pero a Damon?, nunca se nos ocurrió, pero es una escena divertida.

-Chicos - dice Bonnie mientras estamos todos juntos y repartidos por el suelo y los sofás del salón de los Salvatore mientras veíamos una peli - tengo que deciros una cosa.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Bon? - la pregunta Elena a la vez que todos nos giramos a mirarla, pensando cualquier cosa, que después de todo por lo que hemos pasado es totalmente lógico que pensemos primero en lo malo que en lo bueno.

-No, malo no es.

-¿Entonces?- responde Bekah

-Pues...-dice Bon sin saber como continuar.

-Lo que Bonnie quiere decir es que aprovechando que todos estamos juntos de nuevo - empieza a hablar Matt antes de mirar a Bonnie - pues habíamos pensado...

-Venga chicos no os andeis por las ramas - dice Damon - decirlo de una vez.

-Habíamos pensado en aprovechar que estamos todos juntos para casarnos - dice Bonnie sin pensarselo dos veces.

-¡¿Casaros?! - decimos todos a la vez.

-Sí, eso he dicho.

-¿Pero erais pareja? - pregunta Damon.

-Que va Damon, son enemigos a muerte y se van a casar, ¡pues claro que sí! ¿Tú qué te crees? - responde Bekah.

Matt y Bonnie se volvieron novios al poco antes de que yo me fuera de Mystic Falls, supongo que después de que Matt ayudará a Bonnie a recuperarse, sobre todo mentalmente, de todo el episodio de "Silas-cura-sacrificios" se acabaron enamorando.

-¡Ooooh chicos! - les digo mientras me acerco a ellos para abrazarlos - me alegro mucho por vosotros en serio.

-Nos alegramos todos - dice Elena imitandome.

-Muchas gracias chicos - nos dicen Bonnie y Matt muy felices.

-Una pregunta - dice Rebekah - ¿cuando habeis pensado casaros?

-Eso depende del tiempo que os vayais a quedar - responde Matt.

-Para estar en vuestra boda yo me quedo todo el tiempo que sea necesario - responde Elena - y Damon también, ¿verdad Damon?

Después de que Elena dijera eso todos miramos a Damon.

-Sí, claro, lo que tú digas - dice Damon, aunque nos dice a Rebekah y a mi en voz baja provocandonos un ataque de risa- cualquiera te dice que no, lo vas a hacer igualmente.

-¿Y vosotras? - nos pregunta a Bonnie a Bekah y a mí.

-Nosotras igual, nos quedamos todo lo que sea necesario - la responde Bekah.

-Pues entonces - digo poniéndome de pie - ¡Hay una boda que planear!


	3. Hace 4 años

Hola a todos! Espero que os guste este capitulo, en mi historia tomo algunas cosas del capitulo de "The Originals" como por ejemplo de embarazo de Hayley, que por cierto no me gusta mucho xD, pero a partir de allí sigue mi imaginación. Este capitulo a diferencia de los demás que están desde el punto de vista de Caroline, este esta desde el punto de visto de Klaus, y en el flashback, Caroline y Klaus son pareja, aquí se explica porque se fue Caroline de la ciudad con Rebekah. Lo dicho, espero que os guste el cap. y dejar un review con vuestra opinión si podéis xD

* * *

3) Hace 4 años

-Señor

-¿Sí?- me doy la vuelta para contestar al híbrido que acaba de interrumpir mis pensamientos.

-Señor, acaba de regresar.

-¿Ella sola?

-No, con su hermana y en el aeropuerto les esperaba la bruja, uno de los Salvatore y el humano.

-Perfecto, ya te puedes ir.

-Adiós señor.

Así que acaba de llegar a Mystic Falls, después de 4 años por fin regresa a Mystic Falls. Durante todos estos 4 años he sabido siempre lo que ella hacía, siempre tenía a unos de mis híbridos protegiendola, a ella y a mi hermana, aunque el que estuviera con mi hermana ya era en sí una protección, porque nadie se atrevería a meterse con un original y pretender acabar vivo, por si acaso, y eso sin contar cuando Elijah se quedaba largas temporadas con ellas, pero para mi tranquilidad, ordene a mis mejores y más leales híbridos que la protegieran y no la quitaran el ojo de encima, ya que yo mismo no podía protegerla haría todo lo que estuviera en mi alcance para que no volviera a pasar otra vez lo mismo, no lo soportaría, no soportaría que por mi culpa a ella le pasará algo.

~Flashback~

_4 años antes. En la mansión Salvatore_

-Tenemos que hacer algo para detenerlos, no podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya.

-¿Y se te ocurre alguna idea? - le responde Stefan a Matt.

-¿Y si les tendemos una trampa? - dice Caroline

-¿Una trampa?¿Que se te ocurre Blondie? - la pregunta Damon

-Caroline tiene razón - responde mi hermana - podemos hacer como que ellos ganan y les damos lo que quieren pero les damos otra cosa erróneamente o les espíamos para saber donde van a estar y les atacamos o algo así.

-Me parece buena idea, ¿tú qué dices Klaus? - me pregunta Stefan.

-Esta bien, si todos estamos de acuerdo, ese será el plan.

-¿Y como les engañamos? - pregunta Elena.

-Pues no sé, ¿que algunos se ocupen de Jane y sus vampiros y otros de Tyler, Hayley y sus híbridos? - responde la bruja.

-De acuerdo, pero sigo sin entender porque Tyler hace esto, somos sus amigos de toda la vida, ¿por qué nos quiere matar? - dice Matt.

-Yo creo que Hayley ha tenido mucho que ver en todo esto - responde Bekah - quizás no la sentó nada bien el perder al bebé y muchos menos que mi hermano pasara de ella para estar con Caroline, cosa que seguro que tampoco le gustó mucho a Tyler y Jane, pues yo creo que ella se metio para "ayudarles" y así destruirnos y hacerse con el poder como hizo Marcel con Nueva Orleans - termina de hablar mi hermana mientras todos la miramos - ¿Qué? Eso es lo que yo pienso.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Bekah - dice Caroline.

-Yo igual, es una opción muy probable, y conociendo a Tyler y Hayley podría ser la razón que no entiende Matt - dice Stefan.

-Pues teniendo eso en cuenta, creo que lo más seguro es poner a Caroline a salvo, porque si mi hermana tiene razón Tyler y Hayley irán a por ella para vengarse - dice Elijah.

-Yo me encargo de eso - dice Bekah.

-¿Qué? - dice Caroline - ni hablar, yo no me voy a esconder, os ayudare a vencerlos.

-Caroline no creo que sea lo más idóneo...-responde Elena.

-Me da igual Lena - la corta Caroline - yo no voy a sentarme a mirar como os matan sin hacer nada.

-No hay nada que hablar Caroline - la digo tajantemente - mañana mismo te vas a ir con Rebekah y quizás unos cuantos híbridos, pero tú aquí no te vas a quedar.

-¿Y si eso es lo que ellos quieren? - me responde la joven vampiro rubia - quizás ellos saben que llegaremos a esa conclusión y que pensáis que irán a por mi y que me pondréis a salvo a saber donde.

-Caroline tiene razón, es una opción - la ayuda la bruja recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento de Caroline.

-Puede ser, tienes razón, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr, mañana te vas con mi hermana y os pondréis a salvo y no hay más que decir - termino de decir sabiendo que Caroline replicará.

-Klaus tiene razón Care - dice Stefan - es lo mejor, quizás es cierto que ellos creen que te pondremos a salvo, pero también puede ser que ellos no caigan en eso...

-O que no sepan donde te pondremos a salvo - termina de decir Damon.

-¿Y donde pensais encerrarme?

-De eso me encargo yo Care, no te preocupes - responde Bekah.

Después llegamos al acuerdo, aunque en contra de la opinión de Caroline y la bruja, de poner a Caroline a salvo y después de salvar que está a salvo Elijah y yo nos reunimos con Tyler, Hayley y Jane, ya que Elijah es el único capaz de tratar a Jane, es el único al que ella escucharía y yo me encargaría de Tyler y Hayley.

-Caroline - digo cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de Caroline en la mansión Salvatore - Amor.

-¿Qué quieres Klaus? - me dice enfadada cuando abre la puerta.

-Quiero hablar contigo, amor - la digo mientras ella se aleja de la puerta y yo puedo entrar - es lo mejor, lo más seguro para ti.

-¿Lo mejor?¿Lo más seguro? - me responde.

-Sí, lo mejor y lo más seguro - la repito mientras me acerco a ella.

-Yo quiero ayudaros a pelear, no quedarme quieta viendo como os matan.

-Amor, nos vas a ayudar más si estas sana y a salvo, sobre todo a mi me ayudarías más, y no nos matan, Elijah y yo nos encargaremos de que no pase nada a los Salvatore, la bruja y a Matt.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro, pero tienes que prometerme que te quedaras quieta donde te lleve mi hermana y que te quedarás allí, segura.

-Esta bien, te lo prometo - me dice después de un rato - ¿Contento?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí - la digo mientras me acerco a ella para besarla.

-Prometeme que no dejaras que te pase nada.

-Te lo prometo, amor, no dejare que me pase nada ni a ti tampoco.

Esa noche Caroline me pide que me quede con ella en su cuarto, para aprovechar a estar juntos antes de que ella se vaya con mi hermana, a la mañana siguiente Caroline y mi hermana se marchan a la casa del lago de Elena hasta que tengamos otro sitio más seguro donde pueda estar Caroline sin necesidad de que la pase nada.

Después de que ellas se fueran, mi hermano y yo nos vamos a hablar con Tyler, Hayley y Jane. Lo que no sabíamos es que mientras nosotros teniamos pensado tenderles a ellos una trampa, fueron ellos los que nos tendieron a nosotros la trampa. Un grupo de vampiros atacaron la casa de los Salvatore y nos llevaron a todos ante Jane, después aparece Tyler y Hayley y nos dicen que habíamos hecho lo que ellos pensaron que hariamos, poner a Caroline a salvo.

-Que sorpresa, Caroline no esta aqui con vosotros - dice Hayley - justo lo que pensábamos que hariais, sois tan predecibles.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerla daño - la digo acercándome a ella.

-No te preocupes, Klaus, yo no la voy a hacer nada - responde mientras termina de eliminar la distancia que había entre los dos - serán algunos lobos y vampiros los que la hagan daño, no yo.

-Ah y para que lo sepais, creo que Caroline y Rebekah acaban de llegar a tu casa Elena, las llevaba Matt no? - dice Tyler con una sonrisa mirando a Elena.

Después de que nos dijera eso en un ataque de ira me lanze a ellos y luche contra ellos, mi hermano, los Salvatore, Elena y la bruja también se lanzaron y lucharon. Al cabo de un rato conseguimos acabar con los vampiros y lobos que estaban el la sala, pero los dos a los que yo quería matar con mis propias manos huyeron antes de que pudiéramos ir tras ellos ya que Elijah y los Salvatore tenian a Jane, cuando acabamos con los de la sala, nos fuimos lo más rápido posible hasta la casa de Elena. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos a los lobos y vampiros que estaban peleando con Caroline y Rebekah, cuando llegamos ambas se despistaron al vernos y el enemigo aprovechó para atacarlas, el vampiro que peleaba con mi hermana no pudo atacarla muy rápido porque ya estaba mi hermano protegiendola, con Caroline fue diferente, intente ir a ayudarla pero me fue imposible el lobo contra el que ella luchaba la atacó rompiendola el cuello mientras aparece un vampiro que sin yo darme cuenta, ya que estaba solo preocupado por Caroline, me pincha con una jeringuilla llena de verbena, mientras yo me estoy cayendo al suelo veo como los lobos y vampiros dejan de luchar contra nosotros porque ya tienen lo que querían, tienen a Caroline.

Cuando me recupero de la verbena me voy directamente a donde nos reunimos con Jane, Tyler y Hayley sabiendo perfectamente que allí es donde han llevado a Caroline. Cuando llego me encuentro conque tenía razón y Caroline está allí, aún inconsciente.

Después de un rato, bastante largo para mi gusto y paciencia, conseguimos llegar a donde esta Caroline, pero otra vez Hayley y Tyler consiguen escapar. Cuando llegamos a donde esta Caroline vemos que no solo el lobo la rompió el cuello sino que cuando la trajeron aquí la ataron con una cadena con verbena para que no escapara.

Después de que la quitasemos las cadenas la llevamos de vuelta a la casa de los Salvatore, allí mientras la observaba dormir después de que recobrara la conciencia, pienso en que quizás mi hermana tenía razón, que Hayley y Tyler querían hacerla daño, porque yo "pase", como dice Rebekah, de Hayley y Tyler porque no pudo aceptar o algo así que Caroline estuviera conmigo y no con él. Después de pensar en todo eso decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme, ya tenemos a Jane y respecto a Hayley y Tyler mis hermanos y los Salvatore pueden encargarse de ellos, aunque de todas maneras yo les estaré buscando. Aprovecho para irme cuando están todos durmiendo, especialmente Caroline, porque sé que no voy a ser capaz de irme si Caroline me pide que me quede, por lo que decido en que lo mejor es dejarla una nota que ella vea cuando se despierte.

_Querida Caroline:_

_Siento muchísimo el irme de esta forma, solo dejando una nota, pero es lo mejor, sé que si estás despierta me pedirás que me quede, que no me vaya y yo no podré negarme, pero si me quedo solo te pondría en peligro. Hayley y Tyler han hecho esto por mi culpa, porque yo te quiero y estás conmigo. Es más seguro para ti que yo me vaya lejos. Rebakah y Elijah te protegerán, lo sé, para ellos eres como una hermana y te quieren como tal, te adoran, sé que no te dejarán sola, ni tampoco dejarán que hagas ninguna tontería. Pero también sé que no harás ninguna tontería porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo, por favor Caroline, no hagas nunca ninguna tontería que te ponga en peligro, por favor. También te pido que me perdones por irme, no se me ocurre otra cosa para protegerte, hace tiempo le dije a mi hermano que el amor es la mayor debilidad, y mi mayor debilidad eres tú, en todos mis años de vida he hecho muchos enemigos y no puedo dejar y permitir que te pase algo, no lo soportaría._

_Siempre estaré cuidandote y protegiendo como te prometí, no lo olvides._

_Por siempre y para siempre_

_Klaus_

* * *

Bueno ya que habéis leído el cap. quisiera aclarar quien es Jane y porque esta con Tyler y Hayley. Jane es una vampira que se convirtió por Elijah antes de que apareciera Katherine, ella tenía una relación con Elijah y se quiere vengar de él por haberla abandonado por Katherine, pero aún esta enamorada de él, por eso Elijah es el único que puede hablar con ella y al que ella hará caso, la atraparon los Salvatore y Elijah, pero no la mataron. Sigue viva


	4. De compras y preparativos parte 1

Hola a tod s! Este cap. como los anteriores vuelve a ser desde el punto de vista de Caroline. Espero que os guste! =)

* * *

4) De compras y preparativos parte 1

-Este es perfecto.

-Llevas diciendo eso de los últimos tres vestidos - responde Bekah a Bonnie

-Lo sé, pero es que me parecen perfectos , los tres.

-Pues no te puedes comprar los tres Bon - responde Elena con una sonrisa.

-Ya decidiré con cúal me quedo, total aún hay tiempo. Pero hay una cosa que no hemos mirado

-¿El qué? - preguntamos Bekah, Elena y yo a la vez.

-Pues el vestido de mis damas de honor. Seguro que se consigue antes un vestido, aunque sea de novia, que tres vestidos iguales y perfectamente perfectos.

-¿Tres vestidos? - pregunta Bekah.

-¿Perfectamente perfectos? Eso te lo acabas de inventar Bon - la respondo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé Care, ¡asi queda mejor! Y Bekah he dicho tres vestidos, uno para Caroline, otro para Elena y otro para ti.

-¿Otro para mi?- pregunta Bekah incrédula y feliz al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tengo que repetir todo lo que diga? - la responde Bonnie con una sonrisa antes de que Bekah corriera a abrazarla y de paso a Elena y a mi también.

Después de la revelación de los vestidos de damas de honor, decidimos ir a tomar algo antes de ir a buscar algún sitio para celebrar la boda, aunque yo tengo una idea y conociendo a Bon y Matt estoy casi segura de que les gustara.

-¿Qué tal estás? - me pregunta Bonnie.

-Bien, aunque un poco cansada, llevamos todo el día arriba y abajo - la respondo riendo.

-No, no me refiero a eso Care.

-¿Entonces?

-Sabes a qué me refiero, estaba un poco aislada - me dice un poco triste - pero me di cuenta Care.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que? - espero que no sea de lo que yo pienso que sea, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso con ella, ni con ella ni con nadie.

-Care, si no quieres decirme nada, perfecto, pero creo que sería mucho mejor para ti si lo cuentas, pero también quisiera decirte que no se te va a echar nada en cara, si nadie le dijo nada a Elena por elegir a Damon, a ti no se te va a decir nada, ya comprobamos todos que lo cambiaste, no se como, pero lo hiciste.

-Gracias, Bon - la digo mientras me lanzo a abrazarla - pero no es que no quiera contarlo, lo que pasa es que no puedo, se que quizás tú no, pero Damon, Elena y tal vez Matt, me dirían que estoy loca.

-Cierto, conociéndolos, seguro que dirían eso.

-¿Quienes dirían que? - pregunta Elena, que acaba de llegar con Bekah de ir a comprar unos cafés para todas.

-Nada, que esto es como en los viejos tiempos, tomar café en la plaza del pueblo mientras la gente pasa y hablamos de como lo califican los chicos "temas de chicas que no nos importan" - responde Bonnie haciendonos reir a las tres.

Mientras hablamos de nuestras vidas por separado, no se porque pero me da la sensación de que alguien nos esta vigilando, llevo teniendo esta sensación desde que deje Mystic Falls, pero desde que volví, es como si se intensificara esa sensación. Cuando terminamos de ponernos al día, decidimos ir a la mansión de los Salvatore, que ya es para todos como otra casa, no es solo la casa de Damon y Stefan, cosa que aún sigue usando Damon para hacer chistes tanto de buen como de mal gusto.

-¿Qué tipo de invitaciones eliges Bon? - pregunta Elena.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, todas son preciosas.

-¿Las quieres con decoración o sin ella? - dice Bekah levantado las dos invitaciones que más nos gustaban a las cuatro, una con decoración, de color azul clarito con una especie de ondas que recuerdan al mar y una sin decoración de color rosa claro.

-Se pueden coger sin decoración para las invitaciones y luego las que tienen decoración se pueden poner para el menú y la disposición de las mesas. Aunque eso también depende de donde quieran celebrar los novios la comida.

-Care tiene razón, quedaría precioso. Y eso, ¿dónde vas a celebrar el banquete?

-La verdad es que Matt y yo no lo hemos hablado Lena, así que no lo sé.

-¡Perfecto! -digo poniéndome de pie - entonces dejanoslo a nosotras, ¿verdad chicas?

-¡Sí! Nosotras nos encargamos de elegir el mejor lugar, tiene que ser grande, espacioso, tiene que estar bien iluminado... - dice Bekah con una sonrisa enorme, me alegra muchísimo lo feliz que esta, ya era hora que tuviera amigas de verdad, ¿no? Aunque aún tiene algún encuentro con Elena, pero bueno la relación de ambas ahora es tolerante entre ellas.

-Gracias chicas, que haría sin vosotras tres - dice Bon mientras se levanta y nos abraza a todas. Como las he echado de menos tanto a Bonnie como a Elena estos últimos cuatro años.

-No es por interrumpir pero Bon, ¿porque no te vas con Matt a dar una vuelta o algo y así nosotras nos encargamos de buscar el mejor lugar para el banquete? - dice Elena

-Bueno, esta bien, no os paseis que os conozco - nos dice a las tres con una mezcla entre diversión y aviso.

-No te preocupes - decimos las tres a la vez.

-Ok, entonces hasta luego chicas - dice mientras después de abrazarnos y despedirse de nosotras.

-Bien, ahora que Bon se ha ido, ¿teneis algún sitio pensado? - pregunta Bekah

-Yo no la verdad, ¿tú Care?

-Yo sí, pero creo que también deberíamos decirles algo a Stefan y Damon, haber si quieren ayudarnos, ¿no os parece?

-Me parece buena idea, pero primero nos enseñas el sitio - dice Elena

-¡Por supuesto! - la digo antes de salir de la casa con Elena y Bekah detras dirección al lugar donde tengo pensado celebrar el banquete de Bon y Matt.


	5. De compras y preparativos parte 2

Gracias a tod s por vuestros reviews! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que perdí este cap. y otros que ya había hecho y tuve que reescribirlo :S Este cap. es más corto de lo normal por ese motivo, no quería tardar mucho en actualizar, por eso es más corto, el próximo intentare que sea más largo =) Espero que os guste el cap ;)

* * *

¿Y creéis que les gustara?

-Yo creo que sí, ese sitio es muy especial para nosotros, allí tuvimos nuestra primera fiesta - le respondo a Stefan.

-A parte casarte en mitad del bosque es algo que no hace todo el mundo - dice Elena.

-La verdad es que es buena idea - nos dice Stefan - si necesitáis ayuda me lo decís. Y seguro que Damon también querrá ayudar.

-Habla por ti hermanito - dice Damon que acaba de entrar al salón de la mansión Salvatore.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea - dice Rebekah - la casa es grande, ¿y si celebramos aquí el banquete?

-Me parece buena idea, y seguro que a Damon no le importa, ¿verdad hermano? - dice Stefan a Damon con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no hacer lo que queráis - dice Damon sarcásticamente.

-Perfecto, entonces podemos celebrar aquí la boda y el banquete - respondo con una sonrisa sabiendo que Damon no estará por la labor.

-No te pases rubita, solo una cosa y ya se pueden sentir afortunados.

-Si es así, mejor hacer aquí el banquete - dice Bekah.

-Sí, porque Damon, que poco romántico puedes llegar a ser, no sé como te aguanta tanto Elena - le digo mientras todos nos echamos a reír.

-Muy graciosa rubita.

-¿Y cuando van a celebrar la boda? - pregunta Stefan.

-Aún no tienen fecha, pero vamos a intentar que sea lo antes posible.

-Por lo que deberíamos empezar hoy mismo - dicen Elena y Bekah.

Después de organizar todo en la mansión Salvatore decidimos ir a comprar cosas tanto para la boda como para el banquete. Después de estar "toda la tarde" como dice Damon decidimos ir a comer algo para que así Damon deje de dar la tabarra y haciendo que todos nos arrepintamos de que haya venido con nosotros en lugar de ir al Grill o donde sea.

-¿Qué más queda por comprar? - pregunta Stefan.

-¿Te parece poco todo lo que han comprado? Parece que se vayan a casar las cuatro - le dice Damon.

-Pues no hables muy alto si no quieres que en lugar de una boda sean dos y seguro que sabes a lo que me refiero - le dice Elena haciendo que todos menos Damon nos echemos a reír estrepitosamente.

-Parece que os lo estáis pasando muy bien - dice una voz a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Lijah! - dice Bekah saltando literalmente a abrazar a su hermano mayor.

-Hola hermanita.

-Hola Lijah - digo mientras voy a darle un abrazo a quien he llegado a considerar el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

-Caroline. Hola - dice a los demás.

-Parece que ya estamos todos, falta la bruja y Matt y estamos todos juntitos.

-¡Callate Damon! - le decimos todos a la vez.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? - le pregunta Bekah a Elijah.

-¿No puedo venir a visitar a mis hermanas? - le responde con una sonrisa, igual que yo le considero un hermano tanto a él como a Rebekah, ellos también me consideran a mí otra hermana más.

-Claro que sí, cuando quieras - le responde Bekah volviendo a abrazarle.

-Elijah, estamos planeando la boda de Bonnie y Matt - dice Stefan - ¿nos quieres ayudar?

-Por supuesto, si ninguno tenéis inconveniente - mientras Elijah dice eso todos nos giramos a mirar a Damon, quien está más sarcástico de lo normal, creo que ayudar a organizar bodas le pone de mal humor.

-¿Qué? - dice cuando ve que todos le miramos - no hay problema, he de reconocer que es el original que mejor me cae.

-Gracias por lo que me toca Damon - le dice Bekah fingiendo estar un poco molesta.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido Salvatore - dice Elijah amablemente mientras se sienta y entre los seis terminamos de organizar todo lo que tenemos planeado y lo ponemos en marcha.


	6. La boda y aparición

Gracias por los reviews! Como el otro cap. era un poco corto y este también he decidido subir este y el siguiente cap. seguido ;D, espero que os guste! =D

* * *

6) La boda y aparición

-Bonnie, relájate - le digo a mi amiga mientras intento, y recalco el intento, peinarla, sin mucho éxito, al final después de discutir acerca del peinado, decidimos que lo mejor sería hacer una trenza, un peinado sencillo y discreto según Rebekah.

-No puedo, una no se casa todos los días - me responde con una sonrisa. Lo que daría por estar en su lugar, por estar con el hombre al que amo y casarme con él, estar toda mi vida junto a él sabiendo que él me ama como yo le amo a él. Pero sé que nunca estaré igual que ella, a ella no la abandonaron por su "seguridad" y dejo de saber de él, como si nunca hubiera existido.

-Care, ¿estás bien? - me dice Elena sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, perfectamente - la digo fingiendo una sonrisa. No puedo estar triste, no hoy, bajo ningún concepto voy a estropear el mejor día de la vida de dos de mis mejores amigos - cambiando de tema, ¿alguna sabe donde esta Rebekah?

-Nop, no lo sé - me responde Bonnie mientras mira por el espejo de forma disimulada a Elena que la devuelve la mirada. No sé porque pero me da la sensación de que me ocultan algo.

-Bonnie, estas preciosa - dice Stefan que acaba de entrar a la habitación por delante de Damon.

-Gracias Stefan - le responde Bonnie poniéndose roja.

-Lo mismo digo brujita.

-Gracias Damon, viniendo de tí no se podía esperar más - dice Bon con una gran sonrisa.

-Chicos una cosa, ¿vosotros sabeis donde esta Rebekah? - les pregunto a los Salvatore.

-Ni idea - dice Damon mientras va hacia donde esta Elena.

-Creo que esta con Elijah.

-¿Con Elijah? - respondo a Stefan.

-Sí, es normal que quiera pasar algo de tiempo con su hermano, ¿no?

-Sí, sí, claro - le respondo mientras vuelvo con el pelo de Bonnie. La sensación que tenía de que Bonnie y Elena me ocultaban algo se agranda con Elijah y Bekah, si Bekah iba a tardar en venir me habría dicho algo, estaba muy entusiasmada en ayudar a preparar a Bonnie.

Después de arreglar a Bon los chicos se van a terminar de arreglarse y Elena y yo hacemos lo mismo, cuando terminamos nos juntamos todos a la entrada de la casa de las brujas donde nos estábamos todos arreglando ya que la boda en sí sería al aire libre en el bosque.

-Estas preciosa cariño - Bonnie lleva un vestido blanco de encaje en los brazos con media manga, el largo del vestido estaba como cortado en capas cada una de un blanco más clarito según se hacía más pequeña, un escote en forma de "v", de bisuteria lleva un collar que perteneció a la familia Bennett desde hace más de un siglo, unos pendientes a juego, una diadema azul de pedrería, regalo de Bekah y Elijah, y una pulsera con distintos abalorios, pulsera que la regalamos Elena, Stefan, Damon y yo representando nuestra vida, cada abalorio cuenta un episodio de nuestra vida y amistad.

-Gracias papá.

-Bon, ya es hora, todos están esperando, incluido el novio - dice Elena que acaba de entrar a la casa.

-¿Preparada? - la pregunto.

-Sí.

-Pues entonces vamos - dice Bekah quien llegó junto con Elijah poco antes de que terminaramos de arreglar a Bonnie.

Para salir nos ponemos por parejas y en fila, al principio esta Elena con Damon, después va Rebekah y Stefan y por último Elijah y yo, ya que no tenía a nadie con quien entrar como Elena y Bekah, Elijah se ofreció a acompañarme.

La boda resulta un éxito, quedó preciosa con un altar y un arco hecho completamente con flores y ramas, a todos los invitados les gusto el gran trabajo que hicimos y a los novios les encantó, cuando llegaron no se lo esperaron y cuando acabo la boda todos nos fuimos a la mansión Salvatore, he de reconocer que Stefan hizo un gran trabajo decorando lo que nos quedó ayer.

-¡Muchas felicidades! - decimos Elena y yo a la vez antes de saltar a abrazar a los recién casados.

-¡Gracias chicas! No teníais que haberos molestado tanto - dice Bonnie.

-No te preocupes Bon, lo hicimos todos con mucho gusto - dice Rebekah.

-Ya organizamos tú también nuestras bodas - dice Elena con una sonrisa. En este momento, deseo de la misma forma que llevo todo el día, deseando que él esté aquí, conmigo, a mi lado, fantaseando con casarse conmigo como hace Elena con Damon y Rebekah sueña con la suya con Stefan y creo que él igual.

Después de dar los regalos y felicitar a los novios todos nos vamos al jardín y disfrutamos de la cena y la música que Elena, Rebekah y Damon han elegido.

-Care, porque no entras a por la última sorpresa - me dice Stefan mientras estamos todos observando a la feliz pareja hacer su primer baile juntos.

-Vale - le digo antes de entrar a la mansión.

Cuando por fin encuentro la última sorpresa, que estaba escondida en el salón oigo como alguien entra en la habitación y dice mi nombre con esa voz que llevo tanto tiempo esperando volver a oír.

-Hola Caroline.


	7. Disculpas y aclaraciones

7) Disculpas y aclaraciones

-¿¡Klaus!? - le digo mientras me giro.

-Hola amor - dice mientras se acerca a mí.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí?! - le pregunto, la verdad es que no sé como sentirme. Llevo muchos años soñando y esperando este momento, aunque por un lado aún no he podido olvidar el hecho de que se fue y me dejo sola.

-Me han invitado los novios a la boda, que por cierto habeis hecho muy buen trabajo. Ah y vas preciosa - me dice mientras me pongo un poco sonrojada. Como damas de honor Bekah, Lena y yo tendríamos que vestir igual o lo más parecido posible, así que decidimos ponernos un vestido largo de tonalidades similares, el de Elena es de color verde claro con escote en palabra de honor, el de Rebekah es rosa claro de una sola manga siendo esta de media manga y el mío es de color azul claro con pedrería en el escote que parece de palabra de honor pero tiene unas mangas en azul aún más claro, casi transparente.

-Gracias - le respondo un poco cortante y noto que sabe que aún estoy dolida, se ve un destello de tristeza en sus ojos, ahora me siento mal y lo único que quiero es hacer caso a lo que me dice mi instinto desde que le vi, ir corriendo a abrazarlo y no soltarle nunca jamás. Pero en lugar de eso me quedo donde estoy, sin poder moverme mientras él se va acercando cada vez más.

-Lo siento mucho amor.

-¿Lo sientes?

-Sé que no fue la mejor manera, pero no podía decírtelo en persona, no sería capaz de irme.

-¿Y crees que es mejor irte sin decir nada, solo dejando una carta? - le pregunto cada vez más furiosa con él.

-Ya te lo dije en la carta y te lo repito, si te lo hubiese dicho en persona, ¿no me habrías pedido que me quedara y no me fuera? - hay me ha pillado, eso es justo lo que hubiese hecho, no le habría dejado irse y si se iba, me hubiera ido con él. - Por eso mismo me fui, si me hubiera quedado solo te habría puesto más en peligro.

-¿Y entonces porque has vuelto si se supone que me pones en peligro? - en cuanto pronuncio esa pregunta al instante me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, al ver como le duele que diga eso.

-Porque ya no podía estar más tiempo lejos de ti - me dice cerrando toda la distancia que quedaba entre nosotros - cada día que pasaba me arrepentía más por lo que hice.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?

-Pensaba que de esa forma te protegería, tengo muchos enemigos y mi familia también, y eres el punto débil de toda mi familia, Rebekah y Elijah te quieren como una hermana y yo te amo.

-¿Y entonces por qué vuelves? ¿Es un hola y adiós y te vuelves a ir? - mientras digo la última pregunta se me parte el corazón y espero con todas mis fuerzas que no se vaya, otra vez no.

-He venido para disculparme y pedirte perdón Caroline. Me quedaré un par de días, aún no sé si me iré, aunque si tú quieres, por mucho que me duela, me voy ahora mismo y no me vuelves a ver o me quedo, eso lo decides tú amor - dice antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y darse la media vuelta. No puedo permitir que se vuelva a ir y dejarme otra vez sola, esta vez no lo soportaría. Así que decido zanjar todo esto de una vez.

-Ni se te ocurra salir por esa puerta y volver a irte - le digo antes de que él tenga la oportunidad de poner un pie fuera de la habitación.

-¿Estás segura amor? - me pregunta después de darse la vuelta y mirarme - Vas a estar en peligro por mi culpa, todos los que me quieran hacer daño te usarán para llegar a mí o a mis hermanos.

-Voy a estar en peligro estes aquí o no, ¿prefieres que alguien se entere de lo que sientes por mí y aproveche que no estás aquí para hacerme daño como tú dices? - después de decir esto me espero un poco antes de seguir con el discurso que llevo planeando cuatro años decir - yo por lo menos prefiero ponerme en peligro una y mil veces pero sabiendo que estarás tú aquí para ayudarme. Sé que siempre has tenido a algún híbrido vigilandome y que preguntabas a Elijah y a Rebekah por mí, pero yo no quiero que sea así como me ayudas o como me protejas, quiero que me protejas y me ayudes estando tú aquí, conmigo, no lejos de mí.

-¿Estás segura amor? - me pregunta con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto he echado de menos, esa sonrisa que tanto he extrañado y amo.

-Nunca había estado más segura - le respondo mientras me acerco a él.

-Tú lo has querido así, ahora no va haber modo alguno de que me aleje de ti. No va a haber otra oportunidad para alejarme de ti.

-No quiero otra cosa, y no me arrepentiré de esto, ¿y tú? ¿Te arrepentirás de haberte quedado aquí conmigo?

-¿Arrepentirme de estar contigo? Eso nunca amor, nunca me podría arrepentir de eso - dice antes de cogerme en brazos y besarme.

Definitivamente hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, no solo se casa dos de mis mejores amigos y volvemos a ser los que eramos antes, sino que Klaus, el gran amor de mi vida vuelve a ella para no irse nunca jamás. Seguro que esto es por lo que Elijah y Rebekah no estaban con nosotros esta mañana y a lo largo del día desaparecían y seguro que también es lo que pensaba que Elena y Bonnie me ocultaban y también la razón por la que he tenido que venir yo a por la sorpresa de Bonnie y Matt, habían planeado estos todos, no podría ser más feliz.

-Tengo que volver a la boda de Bon y Matt, les tenemos preparada otra sorpresa - le digo después de romper el beso - ¿Me acompañas?

-Por supuesto, te acompañare donde tú quieras y siempre que quieras.

Después de que Klaus me diga eso ambos salimos juntos de la habitación.

-Parece que la sorpresa se queda, ¿no? - dice Rebekah con una sonrisa cuando llegamos a donde esta ella, Elena, Stefan, Damon y Elijah.

-Sí, la sorpresa se queda para bastante tiempo, ¿no amor? - me pregunta mirándome.

-Por mi se puede quedar para siempre - le respondo devolviendole la mirada.

-Muy bonito todo, de cuento de hadas, ahora rubita ¿me das la sorpresa numero 2? - dice Damon haciendo que las miradas de todos caigan sobre él.

-Muy gracioso Damon, aquí tienes tu sorpresa numero 2.

-Perfecto, ¿hermanito me ayudas?

-Sí no queda más remedio - dice Stefan mientras se acerca a Damon.

Un rato más tarde Damon llama la atención de todos.

-Señores y señoras, aquí tenemos otra sorpresita para los novios, que supongo y espero que no tengan ninguna queja del día.

Mientras Damon dice eso y hace que todos nos riamos en el cielo se ve la última sorpresa que teníamos, unos fuegos artificiales, ya que a todos nos encanta los fuegos artificiales decidimos que no debían faltar. Según surgen y desaparecen los fuegos noto como alguien me abraza por detrás y me da un beso en el cuello, me giro y le beso. Definitivamente este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida.


	8. Un mes después

Hola a todos! siento la tardanza pero es que acabo de terminar los exámenes y no podía sacar más tiempo, sorry. bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente cap., es un poco corto pero es lo único a lo que tuve tiempo, sorry =(, espero que os guste!

* * *

8) Un mes después

Ya hace un mes desde la boda de Matt y Bonnie, ya hace un mes que Klaus volvió a mi vida para quedarse para siempre.

Después de que terminara la boda de Bon y Matt, nos despedimos de ellos y estuvimos una semana más todos juntos, después decidimos irnos a pasar unos meses por separado y que volveríamos justo a la vez que los recién casados para así volver a estar una temporada todos juntos otra vez.

Esa semana fue la más larga de mi vida, sin exagerar, paso absolutamente de todo. Stefan se declaro a Rebekah, algo que sorprendió a todos menos a mí, ya me lo imaginaba desde hace un tiempo. Klaus y Elijah se sorprendieron bastante de la declaración de Stefan, aunque bueno es lógico, cuando se fueron los novios y los invitados Stefan se declaro a Bekah delante de todos, Elijah se alegro y no puso muchas quejas, las justas por ser el hermano mayor y tal, pero Klaus, si hubiera sido por él a saber que habría hecho, se volvió protector en exceso, todos pensamos que iba a matar a Stefan o algo parecido, cosa que no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta su carácter. Aunque para alegría de todos, incluso de Damon por mucho que él no lo reconozca, Klaus se contuvo y no llego a matarle ni nada por el estilo.

Con el paso de los días Klaus se volvió más tolerante con Stefan y fue cuando decidimos irnos de vacaciones por separado, Elena y Damon se fueron a Inglaterra, con una especie de ruta turística de los mejores lugares, restaurantes y museos realizada por los originales, especialmente Klaus quien era el que había estado allí muchísimas más veces que Elijah y Bekah juntos, Stefan y Rebekah se fueron a Turquía, lugar en el que Stefan en casi 200 años de vida nunca había estado, Klaus y yo nos pusimos a recorrer Europa, visitamos con Elijah España, Elijah fue nuestro guía, él era el que mejor conocía el país, nos enseño Madrid, Barcelona, Valencia… después Klaus y yo decidimos ir a Francia y Elijah se quedo en Madrid, mientras Klaus amaba Londres, él amaba esa ciudad.

Cuando nos separamos de Elijah y llegamos a París Klaus se dedico a enseñarme todo rincón con historia de la ciudad, todo museo, todo lo que se podría visitar y la verdad es que me encanto la ciudad, es preciosa, definitivamente de todas las ciudades que visitamos esta es la que más me gusto y Klaus tenía razón con lo que me dijo hace ya tanto tiempo _"hay todo un mundo esperándote"_. Ojala pudiera venir a vivir aquí, aunque con esto de ser vampiro es bastante probable que venga a visitar París más de una vez e incluso vivir aquí.

Mientras estamos por terminar nuestras vacaciones recibimos una llamada de Rebekah y Stefan, quienes acababan de regresar a Mystic Falls. En la llamada Rebekah nos había pedido que volviéramos inmediatamente a Mystic Falls, que teníamos que volver todos lo antes posible, aunque no nos dijo lo que pasaba algo me decía que estábamos en problemas, en graves y serios problemas y no debía de andar muy desencaminada por la cara que puso Klaus cuando hablaba con su hermana.


End file.
